El estudio de Sherlock
by arcee93
Summary: Cuando la rutina llama a la puerta, no hay nada mejor que darle un toque de sabor a las relaciones. Johnlock


**Disclaimer:** El universo de Sherlock no me pertenece, es propiedad de su creador, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y de la BBC.

**Advertencias:** Slash.

**Acción/sabor**: _Estudiar, vainilla._

_**Palabras:**__ 2975 sin contar notas._

_Este fanfic participa en el reto "Con sabor a" del foro "I am SHER locked"._

**El estudio de Sherlock**

Las relaciones amorosas suelen evolucionar con el paso del tiempo. Como el ser humano mismo, maduran y cambian, muchas veces para bien y otras para mal, es algo inevitable pero no irreparable, no si se tienen las ganas y la disposición para mejorar aquello que esta mal.

Ciertamente Sherlock no esperaba que su relación con John se enfriase de esa manera, llevaban casados algunos años y, como bien le gustaba a él, si se sumaba el tiempo que compartieron como amigos, llevaban juntos más de una década.

—John—llamó Sherlock en mitad de la noche, con el tono más zalamero y seductor que pudo encontrar.

—Ahora no, Sherlock—contestó el doctor dándole la espalda.

Sherlock dejó escapar un suspiro, hacía semanas que había dejado de insistir en el tema, rindiéndose ante el primer "no" que John le regalaba en la noche, lo contrario terminaba, inevitablemente, en una discusión y con él durmiendo en el sofá.

La primera vez que ocurrió aquel rechazo a sus deseos carnales, pensó seriamente que era alguna venganza de John por sus negativas a mantener relaciones mientras estaban en un caso. Al repetirse el patrón, pensó que era algún exceso de trabajo en la clínica, así que había espiado la rutina laboral de su esposo, nada había cambiado. La última de las opciones, y la que más le llenaba de un terror y un dolor inusitados, era la de una amante, por suerte, aquella variable quedó descartada casi inmediatamente.

—Que idiota—dijo para si el detective apartando las sábanas de su cuerpo con una patada, no podía dormir si seguía dándole vueltas al problema, debía enfrentarlo como lo hacía con todo, desde un punto de vista científico.

Sherlock abandonó la habitación a paso veloz, ignorando olímpicamente la erección que apretaba contra sus pantalones, la experiencia le había enseñado como hacerlo sin caer en el baño y en una rutina de infructuosa autosatisfacción.

Su cómodo y viejo sillón le dio la bienvenida, Sherlock sacó su portátil de su usual escondite y comenzó a navegar por Internet, sin preocuparse siquiera por encender las luces de la sala, la azulada luz de la pantalla le daba a su anguloso y concentrado rostro un aire fantasmagórico. Ingresó a Internet, su gran aliada en la búsqueda de los conocimientos que le faltaban o aquellos que había borrado por considerarlos inútiles. Sherlock tipeo sus dudas en el buscador y a sus ojos aparecieron miles de resultados, y las correspondientes soluciones a los problemas enumerados.

Rutina. Sherlock frunció el ceño ante tal problema, ¿Se estaba volviendo aburrido? ¿Él? imposible, sin embargo, como buen científico, anotó el problema en una hoja de Excel que había abierto exclusivamente para aquella investigación.

Las soluciones le hicieron enfadar aún más, ¿Seducción? ¿Afrodisíacos? ¿Juegos de rol? ¿Acaso creían que él no podía seducir con su mera presencia a John?

"**Evidentemente que ya no, Sherlock"**, se dijo tras reprocharse el enfado ante las respuestas impersonales dadas por Internet.

Todos aquellos problemas y su solución terminaron reseñados en la hoja de Excel, Sherlock procedía a eliminar aquellos que le parecían más improbables cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió y la cabeza despeinada de John se asomó por la abertura.

— ¿Sherlock?

Sherlock rodó los ojos y cerró el portátil, ocultándose en las sombras de la sala.

—Es muy tarde para que estés despierto—reprochó John.

—Mis hábitos no han cambiado a pesar de estar casados, John—dijo Sherlock sin poder disimular la amargura de su voz.

—Bien, entiendo—John cerró la puerta.

Sherlock volvió a su portátil para abrir oficialmente su estudio sobre John.

…

**Primer problema**: problemas de erección

**Hipótesis**: John puede estar sufriendo de problemas de disfunción eréctil y por ello no quiere practicar más el sexo.

Sherlock decidió observar, para molestia de John, muy de cerca su miembro aquella mañana. A John le había despertado precisamente, aquella sensación de "sentirse observado" y vaya que lo estaba siendo.

—Maldita sea, Sherlock, eso es…—John apartó las sábanas y corrió al baño.

—No, no son problemas de erección—bufó el menor sacando su portátil de entre las sábanas para tachar aquello de su estudio.

…

Sherlock empezaba a desesperarse, otra semana había acabado y en su estudio los problemas usuales habían sido eliminados, quizás debía de tomar alguna medida drástica, ¡Necesitaba soluciones! De otra forma su mano derecha se llenaría de cayos.

— ¿Qué demonios es esto? —gritó John en medio de la calurosa tarde de verano.

—Una erección—respondió Sherlock desde el sofá con tono aburrido, disimulando así su interés y emoción ante el hecho.

—Ya se que es una erección—gruñó John— ¡Deja de verme!

Obedientemente Sherlock regresó a su postura de "Estoy en mi Palacio Mental" tratando de controlar su propio deseo, estaba tan emocionado que, de no tener tan buen control sobre si mismo en ese momento estaría saltando por toda la sala. Desde su cómoda postura escuchó a John entrar al baño, bien, aquello no se arreglaría tan fácilmente, no esta vez.

— ¿Por qué demonios no se baja? —dijo John tras cerrar de un portazo la puerta del baño.

—Quizás necesite de algo más—sonrió Sherlock insinuante sin abandonar su postura.

— ¿Qué más? —inquirió John alterado.

—No se, algo más—tentó Sherlock recostándose de lado en el sofá.

—No se me ocurre que más…—algo hizo "click" en el cerebro de John y le llevó a evaluar lo que había pasado una hora antes:

—_Hice té—dijo Sherlock ofreciéndole una taza a John._

— _¿Hiciste té? —preguntó John suspicaz._

—_Si, no es tan difícil._

— _¿Me estás tratando de drogar? _

—_Que desconfiado—protestó el detective torciendo el gesto._

—_Pues bastante experiencia tengo, no me culpes por desconfiar de tus bebidas y comidas._

_La triste y vacía mirada de Sherlock hizo acto de presencia, derrumbando todos los muros de desconfianza de John, edificados a base de pasadas experiencias por los retorcidos experimentos de cierto detective._

—_Gracias—cedió John._

—_No lo quieres—Sherlock hizo ademán de llevarse la taza de regreso a la cocina, llevaba los hombros caídos y aquello terminó de convencer a John._

—_Si, si lo quiero._

_El simple acto de tomar la taza y dar un sorbo al té hizo que una autentica sonrisa iluminara el rostro de Sherlock, llenando así, de calidez el corazón de John._

John cerró los ojos y apretó los puños, tratando de drenar cualquier deseo homicida que pudiera albergar hacia Sherlock, pero, ¡Era tan difícil!

—Tú…—empezó.

—Bien, sabes un pronombre personal—espetó Sherlock con prepotencia, era lo único que le quedaba ahora que veía como su plan se iba por el drenaje.

—Tú y yo, Sherlock, tendremos una seria conversación en cuanto regrese del hospital.

El tono violento de aquella frase hizo desistir a Sherlock de ofrecer su compañía, observó a John tomar su chaqueta del perchero y escuchó la puerta principal al ser tirada con fuerza antes de volver a tenderse sobre su espalda.

—Si la dañas la agregaré a tu renta, John—gritó la señora Hudson desde su piso.

¿John iba al hospital por una erección? Fue la pregunta que saltó a la mente de Sherlock nada más cerrar los ojos, ¿Por qué? Estaba seguro de haberle dado la dosis correcta de cierta pastilla azul, ¿Una amante? ¿Qué más podía buscar John en un hospital?

Antes de llegar a una conclusión apresurada sobre una variable que ya había desestimado, Sherlock decidió investigar en Internet y lo que descubrió le hizo entender el enojo que John sentía para con él, eso, y cerrar el portátil tras observar con demasiada atención cierto procedimiento. Después de todo, era un ser humano y también, un hombre, por mucha mente científica que poseyera.

La situación requería de una huída táctica, el humor de John seguramente empeoraría y su instinto de preservación gritaba con mucha fuerza desde el fondo de su Palacio Mental. Sherlock se levantó del sofá, dejó su portátil en la mesa y salió del piso abotonándose la chaqueta de su típico traje de tres piezas.

—Sherlock—llamó John nada más cerrar tras de si la puerta de la sala—. Recuerda que hablaríamos en cuanto regresara, de ésta no te vas a escapar—amenazó.

El portátil negro de Sherlock llamó la atención de John, se encontraba encendido, y bloqueado con contraseña para variar. John dio un paso tentativo hacia el mismo y luego otro, esperando que Sherlock saltara desde detrás de su sillón para protegerlo.

—Bien, curiosa oportunidad—dijo John en voz alta mirando a todos lados en busca de cámaras o alguna trampa.

Convencido de su seguridad personal, John tomó asiento frente al portátil, y empezó a pensar en las posibles contraseñas para el mismo. Siendo una contraseña de Sherlock, debía de ser ridículamente complicada y muy impersonal.

Tras tres horas de mucho pensar y dos fallos, sólo le quedaba un intento antes que la computadora se bloqueara definitivamente. John estaba a punto de rendirse cuando como llevado por una repentina inspiración tipeo:

JHW290110

Al pantalla se tornó negra, John se insultó a si mismo; aquella contraseña era estúpidamente obvia. John se estaba preparando mentalmente para el enojo de Sherlock cuando descubriera su portátil bloqueada, cuando notó que la pantalla cambió de negro al escritorio ordenado y pulcro de Sherlock.

Recuperado de la sorpresa inicial John detuvo su mano sobre el teclado de la portátil, siempre había regañado a Sherlock por "confiscar" la suya, si empezaba a espiar la computadora de su esposo entonces sería un completo hipócrita.

Lanzando al fondo del Támesis sus remilgos, John se vio vencido por la curiosidad y empezó a revisar los archivos de Sherlock, no había nada interesante, sólo algunos datos sobre casos, hasta el historial de navegación se encontraba borrado.

—No es como si fuera a descubrir que páginas porno visita—dijo John con una risita, su mal humor se había esfumado.

En ese momento un archivo de Excel llamó su atención, después de todo, llevaba su nombre.

"**Sujeto de estudio: John Watson"**

—Voy a matarte, Sherlock—gruñó John por lo bajo nada más leer aquello— ¿Qué retorcido experimento podía estar llevando a cabo Sherlock con él?

Empezó a leer y a cada palabra algunas de las situaciones vividas en el piso durante las pasadas semanas cobraron sentido:

Excesiva cantidad de chocolate en una cena, fresas en la siguiente, cambio de lociones de baño, ropa interior de colores llamativos, misteriosos cambios en la rutina del día a día, todo se encontraba marcado con un "NO" en las celdas vecinas; el viagra no figuraba por ningún lado en el documento, lo que sólo indicaba la desesperación de Sherlock por llevar a cabo su cometido.

—Oh, oh no—John cerró el documento y esperó a que el portátil se bloqueara de nuevo antes de levantarse y dar vueltas por la sala abrumado por una ola de emociones que iban desde la culpabilidad hasta el completo odio hacia si mismo.

La puerta principal sonó al ser cerrada y pronto los suaves pasos de Sherlock se dejaron escuchar al subir las escaleras, John apenas se esforzó por mejorar su semblante, por lo que nada más abrir la puerta de la sala y pasear su mirada entre su portátil y John, Sherlock dedujo a la perfección lo que había ocurrido.

—Puedo explicarlo—dijo con tono inexpresivo.

—No necesitas hacerlo, ya lo he entendido—se forzó a pronunciar John.

—Bien—Sherlock esquivó la mirada y tomó su violín.

—No he dejado de desearte, Sherlock—comenzó John tratando de ignorar las tristes tonadas del violín.

Sherlock le ignoró y caminó por la sala tocando su violín.

—Sólo, no me apetecía, te deseaba pero… No se, es difícil de explicar, supongo que empecé a ver el amor desde un punto de vista más metafísico, más puro, ya sabes.

—Eso es algo que ya está demostrado—dijo Sherlock con la voz ligeramente afectada.

—Lo se.

—Entonces no mientas y admite que te has aburrido de mí—exigió Sherlock tocando ahora música mucho más rápida y triste.

—Puede que la rutina haya influido, si—admitió John—. Pero no quiere decir que haya dejado de amarte.

Sherlock dejó entonces de tocar y se giró para mirar a John con intensidad.

—No voy a dejarte de nuevo, Sherlock, jamás.

Sherlock asintió con seriedad sin poder contener el brillo de sus ojos.

—Quizás para el sexo me encontraba en una fase de "Casos"—sonrió John— ¿Es válida esa explicación para ti?

—Puedo entenderla, si—admitió Sherlock.

—No es por nada de eso que tienes en el portátil—dijo John tomando la mano de Sherlock para luego quitarle el violín y el arco—. Aunque no me molestaría probar algunas cosas.

—Exceptuando el viagra—murmuró Sherlock.

—Si, a nuestra edad aún no es necesario y menos en la dosis que calculaste—reprochó John. Sherlock apartó la mirada y John le tomó de la barbilla para que le mirara a los ojos—. Estoy molesto por eso pero, pasará.

Sherlock se permitió formar una pequeña sonrisa.

—Pero, no habrá sexo en dos semanas.

— ¿Por qué? —inquirió Sherlock casi formando un puchero.

—Ya sabes porque—John bajó la mirada hacia su entrepierna y Sherlock hizo un sonidito de entendimiento.

En segundos ambos reían sin control.

…

Dos semanas después John regresaba del supermercado cargando, en precario equilibrio, algunas bolsas y una caja. Sherlock le observó desde el sofá pero, como siempre, no se levantó para ayudar.

—Deberías darme una mano, después de todo esto que traigo puede beneficiarnos—dijo John con voz ahogada desde la cocina.

Picado por la curiosidad Sherlock se levantó del sofá, se dirigió a la cocina y frunció el ceño a la máquina que John sacaba de la caja que le había visto traer.

— ¿Una máquina para hacer helados? ¿Por qué no comprar uno directamente del supermercado? —preguntó acercándose a la plateada máquina.

—Porque podemos hacerlos caseros, para compartir una actividad—la brillante idea que John había tenido al ver la máquina en la tienda se desmoronaba ante la mirada inquisitiva y burlona de Sherlock— ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo—agregó a la defensiva.

—No—le animó Sherlock— ¿Compartir una actividad? ¿Los casos no son suficiente para ti?

—En un nivel si, pero a veces me gustaría compartir momentos cotidianos y…

—Aburrido—Sherlock ya se estaba dando vuelta para regresar a la sala cuando recordó los muchos artículos que había leído en Internet—. No, John, ¡Eres brillante!

John, que ya guardaba la máquina dividido entre el enfado y la desazón, dio un brinco ante tal exclamación por parte de su esposo.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó con desconfianza.

—Porque podemos dar un buen uso de ella—respondió Sherlock como si fuera lo más obvio.

—No harás helado de sangre o lo que sea que estés pensando, Sherlock—dijo John volviendo a guardar la máquina.

—No, haremos helado—se defendió Sherlock.

— ¿Quién es el obvio ahora?

—Helado de vainilla.

En menos de un segundo Sherlock se convirtió en lo más parecido a un tornado clase F5 que podía llegar a ser un humano, revolcó cajones, la nevera y la alacena, hasta dar con los ingredientes necesarios para su repentino interés culinario.

— ¿Por qué de vainilla? —inquirió John conectando la máquina al tomacorriente.

Sherlock no contestó, concentrado en preparar a toda prisa la receta que había buscado en su teléfono. John le vigilaba, aún desconfiado, desde una esquina de la cocina, cuidando que Sherlock respetara la receta y no agregara ningún ingrediente extra.

—Demasiada azúcar—protestó el menor.

—Con el frío se pierde la sensación dulce, es necesario agregar de más—explicó John.

—No sabía que fueras un experto—ironizó el menor.

—No, lo dicen las instrucciones de la máquina.

Pronto estuvo lista la mezcla, Sherlock la agregó a la máquina y la accionó, esperando impacientemente el resultado frente a la misma.

—Debes esperar, Sherlock—suspiró John completamente convencido que Sherlock no preparaba nada más inerte e indefenso que un helado de vainilla.

—Aburrido.

John sonrió y le abrazó por detrás.

—Podemos entretenernos mientras esperamos—invitó, seductor.

El entretenimiento duró el tiempo suficiente como para que la máquina lo interrumpiera con un potente pitido. John alzó la cabeza del cuello de Sherlock y trató de apartarlo para ir a ver que ocurría, pero éste se negaba, apretaba a John aún más contra su cuerpo, sediento de todo el contacto que le había sido negado.

—Sherlock, déjame ver la máquina—pidió John acariciando el torso desnudo de su esposo.

—Ya voy yo, no te muevas—indicó el menor separándose. John asintió y, mientras Sherlock iba a revisar la máquina, terminó de despojarse de su ropa—. John—llamó Sherlock en un tono angustiado, mas al girarse sus ojos se oscurecieron y todo asomo de duda desapareció de sus facciones.

John, más acostumbrado a reaccionar al tono dudoso de Sherlock, ignoró las reacciones del mismo y se levantó presuroso a revisar la máquina.

Aunque quizá demasiado tarde.

La tapa voló por los aires impulsada por una ola, torrente lo definía mejor, de blanco y cremoso helado, John recibió de lleno la fría embestida aunque Sherlock no se salvó de ser blanco de la misma.

—Creo que agregaste demasiado—rió John desconectando la vacía máquina—. Mira que desastre…

—No tomé en cuenta la densidad del agua para…—Sherlock detuvo su perorata al observar a John, ¿Qué más daba un poco de improvisación en sus planes cuidadosamente estructurados?

— ¿Sherlock? —fue lo último que pudo pronunciar John antes de verse atacado por Sherlock. Un profundo sonido, mezcla de ronroneo con gruñido bajo, provino de lo profundo del pecho de Sherlock, quien se dio vuelta para encarar a John y empujarlo hasta una encimera cercana. Si, el helado y la vainilla podían ser un poderoso afrodisíaco.

Ambos amantes recuperaron, en esas horas, todo lo perdido en semanas de inactividad, cedieron y dieron el control y el dominio de la situación, cambiando roles y permitiéndose sentir al otro como nunca antes lo habían experimentado.

Fin.

N/A: Si… a su imaginación todo lo que ocurrió después ;)


End file.
